Son Of A Man
by frownypup
Summary: This is an AU where the Sheriff is an Ex-Marine. (And he named his M16 rifle Ramona, FYI) And Derek and Stiles are two morons who keep sacrificing themselves to protect each other. Eventually, Stiles is kidnapped. Derek and Papa Stilinski go to the rescue. Hurt!Stiles, ExMarine!Sheriff, Protective!Derek. One-Shot.


**A/N:**

Send love to my amazing beta, Trisha.

Prompts by klaine43 (Tumblr), who sent me a _quite_ long request (lol):

_request(listed more then one to choose from or put together) 1- Sheriff knew of the Hale pack all along 2)Sheriff learns of the Pack when Stiles hurt/could die and Derek asks(DEMANDS) he allow him to bite Stiles to save him-If Sheriff knew all along? He could shock Derek by demanding he turn/save Stiles! 3)BAMF Stilinski men-Stilinskis may not be wolves, but, they are "something" ***continued in 2nd ask_

(lol) okay, Baby... :

_Part 2 of request-Just want something that makes the Sheriff smarter then they make him on the show. Not that he is dumb, But, He sees all the murders, deaths, attacks, etc(hell look at what happened in his own Station when the kanima killed all his men). He has to suspect/know there's more going on then "animal attacks"! PLUS-what if he KNEW/found out that the Argents were the ones who kidnapped and beat up Stiles? handle legal as the Sheriff or get revenge as a Father/whatever he IS himself?_

**If follower wants BAMF Stilinskis, follower gets BAMF Stilinskis. **This is for you, klaine43. xoxo

* * *

**SON OF A MAN**

"Faster, Stiles, **FASTER!**" Derek barked the order to Stiles. He nudges Stiles on the back as they run through the Hale's woods.

"Easy for you to say, you have werewolf's jet speed!" Stiles barked back.

Crazy Gerard and his loony hunters jumped on Derek while he was searching for certain rare plants that can help to calm newly bitten werewolves on the full moon. And guess who accompanied Derek digging dirt in the woods for stupid mushrooms in the middle of the night? Yes, the one and only, Stiles Stilinski.

"Seriously, why can't we all just live in peace? Baking each other cookies and stuff like that." Stiles exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Stiles, shut up!" Derek barked again.

Suddenly, arrows shoot their way, hitting the trees besides them and the ground where their feet have stepped on.

"Holyshit! Oi, mortal human here!" Stiles shouted at the empty space behind him.

"Gerard doesn't care, Stiles, and for God's sake shut your mouth, you're going to give away our position!" Derek snarled at him as they run as fast as they can.

"Oh don't be such a sour—"

"**STILES!**" Suddenly, Derek jumps on him. Stiles hears Derek growl in pain as they hit the the forest floor. The werewolf falls on top of the human's body. Stiles shifts the werewolf's body with him as he tries to sit up.

"Derek! What the fu—oh my God!"

There's an arrow sticking out of Derek's back. If Derek didn't jump on him, it would be in Stiles and he'd probably be dead by now. The werewolf saved his life, again.

"Oh shit, Derek.."

"Stiles, run.." Derek still ordered him, but his voice weakens and he looks in pain. "Run..!"

Dammit, as if Stiles would leave Derek after the werewolf just sacrificed himself for him.

"No, c'mon." Stiles helps the werewolf stand and puts the werewolf's arm around his shoulder. He drags the werewolf with him as he moves as fast as he can through the woods.

"Stiles, you idiot, I'm slowing us down, just leave me and go!"

"Just shut up and let me help you, okay!? I'm not leaving you behind!"

Stiles mentally curses, the hunters will catch up with them sooner or later. And in this state, Derek can't defend himself. Stiles has to do something, and he just hopes he doesn't get killed by his own plan.

Stiles drags Derek into a thick bush and lowers them down to the ground, laying the werewolf on his side.

"Derek, we should pull out the arrow."

Derek nods, grunting in pain. "Do it."

Stiles takes a deep breath and hold the arrow's tail. "Okay, don't kill me for this, on three. One." He takes the arrow out on one pull, Derek roars in pain.

"I _hate_ when people do that!" Derek grunted his complaint. Stiles unconsciously pets Derek's head. "Sorry, sorry."

**"Come out, come out, wherever you are."**

Stiles heard Gerard's sing-song tone echoes through the trees. They are near.

"Derek, is your phone on?"

Derek's shakes his head, his breathing is heavy, he looks so much in pain and the wound is not healing. Damn it, there must be wolfsbane on the arrow. Stiles takes his own phone from his jeans' pocket and check the signal. The signal's weak, but it's there. Now it's time to execute the plan. Stiles knows it's reckless, but it's not like he has any other choice.

If Gerard catches Derek, Derek will be dead for sure. And even though Stiles finds Derek very frustating, Stiles knows Derek's not a bad guy. This werewolf just got injured protecting him, for God's sake, and yet he asked Stiles to just leave him and flee. And everybody hates him? People should stop acting like a bitch.

And no, Stiles won't become those kind of people. One thing his mother taught him, is not to judge a book before you read it. Derek proved himself time after time to Stiles, and you know what, Stiles will give the werewolf just as much.

"Okay, here, take my phone. Call your pack, I'm gonna distract them away until your pack comes and get us. And you just stay here, okay?"

Stiles tightens his grip on Derek's shoulder for a moment and then he stands up to leave, but Derek's hand catches his wrist in a tight grip.

"What? Stiles, **NO!**"

"Derek, they're heading this way. If they find you, they will kill you. I have to do this."

"And get yourself killed!? Are you that stupid!?"

"Would you ever just trust me!?" _God, this moron._

"This isn't about trust, it's too dangerous, Stiles!"

What? Did Stiles' ears conceive him? "Wait, so you trust me?"

When Derek just huffs his painful breath in annoyance, Stiles grins. "Oh my God, you do!"

Derek scowls and glares at him. "**Leave.** Go save yourself, like a normal person would do in this situation. I can handle this myself."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Just call your pack, I'll be back."

"Stiles! **NO!**" Derek tightens his hold on Stiles' wrist.

"Derek, shut up! They can hear you! Let me go!" Stiles hears movement and noises come closer. "Shit, they're close now!"

Stiles reaches for his pocket knife. "Okay, I'm sorry and you can kill me later for this, Sourwolf, right now I just want to make sure you don't get killed." He stabs Derek's hand with it.

"Argh! What the f—Stiles! **Don't!**" Stiles is out of his grip and stands up to leave. But before he makes his way out of the bushes area, he turns to Derek's pale face and shoots him a little smile.

"I'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

Stiles tries to be as loud as he can as he moves through the woods, actually it's not that hard.

"Gerard, you ancient artifact! You should have been in the museum!" He shouted as he runs, leading the hunters away from Derek's direction.

Couple of minutes later, arrows and bullets are shot at his way as he hears people's movement in the distance behind him.

"Hey! Stop shooting me, you crazy people!" He shouted over his shoulder, but shots and shots of arrows and bullets keep coming his way.

"Crap! Those hunters really wouldn't care if they killed human, would they? Seriously, they should listen to themselves talking about 'monsters'!" Stiles grumbled to himself out of breath.

He runs in zig-zag motion but one arrow has luck and hits his right upper leg.

"**ARGH!**" Stiles screamed as he felt flare of pain on his right leg and fell to the ground. He looks at his leg, eyes widening in horror to see an arrow sticking out of the flesh. He hears movement getting closer.

Adrenaline takes control of his body. Stiles tries to stand up only to fall back down again and groans in pain, his leg really hurts. He breathes heavily, his hand moves to the arrow. He huffs his breath over and over, collecting all his courage. Then, he pulls the arrow out of his leg.

"AARGH! OH GOD! **FFFUCK!**" He screamed.

He throws the arrow and holds his bleeding leg, breathing heavily in pain. His vision blurs, but Stiles refuses to give in and pass out.

"Oh look at what we have here, the monster got himself a little human friend.." Gerard's creepy calm voice was heard as the veteran hunter emerges in the scene.

Stiles suddenly feels his arms being pulled, he is being lifted up by a hunter on each side of him. Stiles can't manage to stand on his own injured leg, so he just lets them lift him up and support his weight. Gerard walks closer until he's in front of Stiles. He holds a shotgun in one of his hands. The other hand touches the garment of Stiles' red hoodie.

"Red, Stiles..? I find it very ironic."

Then he swings the back of his shotgun hard to Stiles' stomach. Stiles' body is jerked back as the owner groans in pain. Gerard's crippled hand grips Stiles' chin roughly and tilts Stiles head up to face his creepy smiling face.

"Now why don't you tell the Hunter where's the Big Bad Wolf, _Little Red_..?"

"You're the Hunter, really? I thought you're the old crippled Grandma." Stiles smiles at the hunter in front of him mockingly.

Gerard laughs, like he thought Stiles was really funny, but then he beats Stiles' face with his fist. After a couple of hits, Stiles is panting weakly in pain, his vision blurred as blood drips from his split lips and bruised cheekbones.

Gerard grips the collar of Stiles' hoodie and shouts in his face. "**WHERE IS DEREK HALE!?**"

Stiles is terrified, but he refuses to show it. He has his own pride and self-respect to keep. This one, he learned from his father. If a Stilinski had to die tonight, said Stilinski would die with his honor in tact.

Stiles looks the hunter in the eyes. "Who? Derek Hale? Oh, he's chasing bunnies. The mans got a cute gig like that."

He smiles weakly but with determination in his eyes. He will protect Derek Hale if it's the last thing he does. He knows Derek would do the same thing for him. In fact, Derek did, couple of times, and now it's Stiles turn.

Gerard narrows his eyes and hisses at Stiles' face. "You know what I do to people who betray their own kind, Stiles..?"

"Invite them to dinner? Go fishing? Play golf?" Stiles answered with a grin on his bruised face.

Gerard smiles. Stiles smiles back, but the next thing he sees is darkness swallowing him as the back of a gun was shoved onto his temple.

* * *

Stiles is woken up abruptly by a bucket of ice cold water being poured on top of him. He inhales a loud deep breath from the shock. His body shudders from the stabbing cold.

"Nap well, Stiles? I hope so, because this is gonna be a very _long_ night for you." Gerard smiled devilishly.

Stiles is laying on his side on the ground, he's tied backhanded and his legs are tied together as well. The only movement he can make is to wiggling his body to find more comfortable position to breath. He looks around him to notice they're in some kind of warehouse.

Stiles knows he's in deep trouble, no one knows he's here and he doesn't know what Gerard's going to do with him. But Stiles just looks at the veteran hunter and grins, if he's going down tonight, at least he'll make sure to be a total pain in the ass to Gerard.

"You invited me to a game night? Why don't you just say so, Old Man? I hope your TV is widescreen and HD. And I want extra cheese on my pizza."

Gerard smiles and nods once at one of his men. One of them gets to Stiles and kicks Stiles' hard in his ribs. Stiles gasps in pain and coughs, a bit of blood spurted on the cement floor underneath his panting mouth.

"Why don't we just start over again.." Gerard continues, grabbing a chair from the nearest table and sitting on it. "I believe you know where Derek Hale and his filthy pack stay, Stiles.. Can you tell me where it is?"

Stiles grunts weakly, collecting all his energy to answer. "And let you send them creepy gifts with love notes? No way, Man, take your kinky issue somewhere else." He tries to laugh for effect but he's already weakened and too tired, letting out a breathless scoffs instead.

Gerard gives a gesture to his men. Three of them move and circles around Stiles, long metal pipe in their hand.

"Stiles, you're a smart kid. I'm sure we can end all of this well if you just simply tell this old man where the monster is.." Gerard said.

Stiles knows what comes ahead of him. But he'll be damned if he gives up Derek and the pack to person like him. He and his evil family members, didn't they torture Derek enough? Didn't everybody torture Derek enough?

This Derek who used to hit Stiles to the Jeep's steering wheel but also hit the murderer nurse and his own uncle to save Stiles in the hospital. This Derek who shoved Stiles into walls but also shoved him out of Kanima's poisonous claws. This Derek who, a few hours ago, was shot by a wolfsbane coated arrow because he stupidly tried to be Stiles' safety blanket. No, these hunters can get themselves any werewolf to hunt, but not _this_ werewolf. Stiles won't let them hurt him again.

Stiles looks at Gerard in the eyes. "What monster? You're thousand steps closer to the word 'monster' than he is. So why don't you just go fuck yourself and leave him alone."

This time, Gerard doesn't smile. Instead, he looks at Stiles coldly. "So this is your decision, Stiles? You choose him? That _Abomination_ instead of your own kind?"

Stiles scoffs breathlessly. "What kind? You? Or your daughter, Kate? No thanks, it would be an insult to be in the same kind with both of you."

Gerard stares at him coldly. "If you say so. You will break eventually.. I'll make you."

He gestures at the three hunters around Stiles. The three men gather closer to Stiles. Gerard smirks devilishly.

"Scream his name, Stiles, maybe he will come for you."

Gerard flicks his hand. The hunters lift their metal pipe and swing it to the body of the scrawny teenager under them over and over again. The teenager jerks and grunts in pain as the sound of metal hitting his fragile body echoes throughout the warehouse, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. But Stiles never screams, not even once.

* * *

The Sheriff knows something is wrong when his son is not in his room in the morning. The boy is a heavy sleeper, he won't wake up without the Sheriff's intervention.

The Sheriff notices his son sneaks out almost every night. And all the lies, the Sheriff can point them out every single time. The only thing that holds him from locking his own son in the house is the fact that his son always comes home. Sometimes battered and exhausted, but he still comes home. So now that he's not, the Sheriff knows something bad has happened.

His son's rebellion, it's on him too. He's the one who raised his son to be brave and loyal to what's right, to stand for his belief and defend the weaker. He should have known it will bite him right back in the ass. Don't get him wrong, Stiles meets all his expectations, and he's proud of his boy. He just didn't consider him getting involved in...all of this.

Oh, he knows. **He knows.**

He didn't serve the country for fifteen long years for nothing. And these people are reckless, leaving traces anywhere and not wiping their mess clean. What happened in the station and that Lahey kid? Amateur errors. It was like giving dirty socks to a dog to trace, the Sheriff knew right away those were abnormal. And what his son hides under his mattress and deep into his computer's folders? Almost gave him a heart attack.

The Sheriff left his former life to settle down and have a family, but now his son is fighting his own battle. With Hunters. To defend Werewolves. Karma is a bitch.

The Sheriff tries to call Stiles, but it goes right to the voicemail. The Sheriff then searches Scott's number in his phone. He sighs, no wonder Stiles is persistent to get involved, even if he has to lie to his own father. His best friend has something to do with this madness and Stiles is a loyal person, of course his son will poke his fingers into it.

Scott picks up after the second ring, "M-Mr. Stilinski?"

_Bingo._ The sound of trouble.

"Scott, where is Stiles? He's didn't come home."

"Uh, we're having a study group."

"Study group?"

"Yes! Uh, he—I'll make sure he comes home. I..I promise, I'll bring him back."

What is that supposed to mean? The Sheriff doesn't like where this coversation heads.

"Scott, where's my son..?"

The Sheriff hears Scott whimper. Okay, now the Sheriff _really_ doesn't like where this conversation heads.

"Scott, are you with Stiles, or **not?**"

Scott is not answering. That second, the Sheriff knows that this is not just trouble, this is a deep trouble.

"Where is he, Scott!?" The Sheriff pushed.

"Mr. Stilinski, Stiles—he's in a _friend's house_.."

_Oh shit. Shit! He knows this 'code'._ _No, not his son. NO!_

"Where's this _friend _taking him, Scott!? And don't you dare lie to me, young man!"

"I—I don't know." And now he can hear Scott is openly sobbing. "But I'm looking for him right now. Mr. Stilinski, I'm so sorry.."

The Sheriff wipes his face with his hand, his chest feels like being slammed to a brick wall. Someone has taken his son. And due to the troubles his son got himself into, the Sheriff knew these zwere not good people. This is it, this is his time to interfere, this is already _way_ out of the line.

"Scott, take me to Derek Hale."

The silence is deafening for another minute before Scott whispering his response. "What..?"

"You heard me. Take me, to Derek Hale, **now.**"

"How—I mean, what's with him?"

"Cut the drama, Scott, this is not the time for you and Stiles' theater play. I know what you do on full moon, Scott, **I know**."

Scott gapes. "Oh my God, you know that I'm a—I mean, but how!? Since when, Mr. Stilinski!?"

The Sheriff pinches the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say that you and your furry friends are not the brightest rebels I've met. Now why don't you tell me what the hell is going on, and take me to Derek Hale."

* * *

"We shouldn't have left the woods without finding him!" Derek exasperatedly shouted at his betas, walking back and forth in frustation, not caring about how his body was sore from from healing.

Derek woke up inside the abandoned subway this morning. He didn't know why, but his first impulse was screaming Stiles' name. When his betas came in response him, the first question he asked was where Stiles was. When his betas got nervous over his question, he abruptly took his phone and called Scott. And when Scott said he didn't find Stiles in his room last night, it felt like his chest being run over by a bulldozer.

"Derek, we found you passed out underneath a thick bush, your shirt soaked in black goo, our first instinct was to get you out of there. We thought he left you." Erica reasoned.

Derek scoffs and shakes his head. "Yes, he left me, to distract the hunters away from me!"

Derek buries his hands in his own hair in anxiety.

_They took him, they took him, they took him.._

"Shit.." He muttered to himself.

"Derek, Stiles might be just lost in the woods, why don't you take it easy and fully heal while Isaac and I go find him right now?" Boys offered, trying to calm his Alpha down.

"No, he wasn't. If he was, he would already have came here and thrown at fit at me. No, I'll come with you." Derek said, his eyes flashing red in anger.

Stiles stood by him yet again. Why didn't that _moron_ just leave him and save himself? Stiles, with his fragile human body and power, he shouldn't be in this battle. Last night, the hunters shot arrows and bullets at Stiles too, aiming to injure, and now they have him. Derek swears if Stiles is hurt... Derek unconsciously growls.

Suddenly, his phone rings. He looks at the phone screen. Scott.

"Scott."

"Derek, I'm on my way to your place."

"Good. We need to look through the woods for clues."

"Yeah, sure. And-uh, by the way, I'm bringing company.

Derek frowns. "Who?"

Scott's clears his throat. "The Sheriff."

"**WHAT!?**"

"Derek—"

"Are you nuts!?

"Derek—"

"His son is kidnapped by hunters!"

"Exactly—"

"And how are we gonna explain it to him!?"

"Derek, just shut up and listen to me for a minute, okay!? He knows, Derek. The Sheriff knew about us all along."

* * *

When Scott and the Sheriff's footsteps were within hearing range, Derek takes a deep breath, preparing for what's coming with it.

A couple of minutes later, the Sheriff comes through the warehouse's door, Scott is right behind him. Derek stays where he stood and watches as the Sheriff walks in his direction. He frowns as the Sheriff is getting closer but not stopping. The next thing he knows, the man hits him in the jaw.

The room goes silent as everybody stares in shock. Derek holds the spot that's being hit, it's more shocking than hurting, his eyes flashing red but he finds himself not being able to manage even a word. The Sheriff starts before him.

"What good is a super power if you can't even manage to protect one boy!? One boy, Hale! My son has done everything, **EVERYTHING**, for all of you!"

"Sheriff, Derek was injured, he took a poisoned arrow in his back. We found him unconscious." Isaac defended his Alpha, but the Sheriff doesn't budge.

"Oh? And my son went out there and tried to protect him, even though he knows he's just human? I see the pattern now. Of course that was what he did, that's exactly how I raised him. But you—" The Sheriff pointed his finger at Derek, "**YOU**, with your super human power and you're acting all bossy and mighty in front of everyone, I expected **MORE** from you."

"Sheriff—"

"Isaac, stop." Derek cuts his Beta. His body is shaking, his wolf is angry for being disrespected, but he holds the wolf down. There's more important matter to do. Stiles. Stiles comes first.

"Sir, hate me all you want. In fact, you should just ban your son completely from me if that would be the only way to keep him safe. But do it after we find him, and that's what I'm going to do right now." Derek exclaimed, moving to leave the warehouse.

"Hold it right there, Hale!" The Sheriff called, "I'm in." He said.

Derek turns around to face the angry man. "And what? Getting yourself killed!? These are psychopathic hunters! Go home and wait, I'll handle this."

The Sheriff steps closer and grips Derek's collar. "I served this country for fifteen years with the marine forces, I _knew_ how psychopathic killers did their thing. Still do. Keep acting cocky like that, you're the one who will get killed tonight, young man." He hissed at the werewolf.

"Now I don't know what's happening between you and my boy that makes him so persistent in protecting you, but this is my son that we're talking about. When I say I'm in, I'm **IN.**"

* * *

The Sheriff follows the werewolf through the woods as they use their senses to find the traces. It takes a few hours before Derek abruptly freezes where he stood.

"Hale, did you find anything?" The Sheriff asked. Derek is not answering, but he suddenly runs ahead instead.

"Derek! Wait!" His betas shouts at him but Derek keeps running.

The Sheriff and the teenagers try to catch up with him. When finally they see him, Derek is wolfing out. His claws grips tightly on some red garment that he clutches at his chest.

"Is that..?" As the Sheriff gets closer to him, his heart drops. It is Stiles' red hoodie, stained with dry blood.

The Sheriff looks at the werewolf in front of him, Derek is obviously very angry. His muscles twitch as he trembles and the werewolf breathes heavily through his fangs. To be honest, Derek looks very terrifying.

How Derek reacts makes the Sheriff realize something. The protectiveness does not only work from his son to this man, it works both way. These two reckless trouble magnets somehow care for each other. What the hell is going on under the table? The Sheriff really wants to know, but now is not the right time. His son is in real danger.

"Hale, what do we got?" The Sheriff asked, but he's not getting any closer to an answer. He doesn't know if the werewolf is fully in control.

The question seems to shake any thought in Derek's mind. He takes a couple of deep breaths before walking to the Sheriff, his fangs retracted but the red eyes stay there. He hands out a piece of paper to the Sheriff, his stubbly face looks distressed. The Sheriff reads what's on the paper and feels anger heating inside his chest.

_This beautiful Little Red was pretty intense in covering for you, Derek. If I had something to say about it, he was acting like your_ _mate. I_ _sure_ _hope he's not yours though, because it would be so_ _sad to lose something that you didn't even have yet, don't you agree. Why don't you pick him up at_ _the canned sardine factory tonight?_

_P.S. For a boy who suffers ADHD, he can be very still._

The Sheriff looks at Derek with blinding fury in his eyes, but this time, the anger is not for the young man. No, this time, they share it.

"Who wrote this?" The Sheriff asked, his voice is shaking in anger.

"Gerard." Derek answered with full of hate.

"When we find this bastard, I'm the one who's going to kill him." The Sheriff stated and Derek snarls his response, "if I don't kill him first."

* * *

When they arrive at the abandoned factory, the Sheriff takes out his M16 from the patrol car's trunk.

"Woah! Mr. Stilinski!" Scott exclaimed in obvious awe. The teenagers gather around him right away to look at the rifle.

"Kids, I want you to meet my baby, Ramona. She's been through hell and back with me through my service in marine corps."

"Can I touch it?"

"Is this legal?"

"Did you kill enemies with this?"

The teenagers openly express their curiosity, while Derek just rolls his eyes in annoyance from afar.

"Hey, I see your eyes, young man! Pay her some respect because after this is all over, she'll be shooting your sorry ass for dragging my son into this."

Everyone creep closer to the factory, hiding behind a lorry. The Sheriff thinks about the plan, and then he looks at his 'comrades'. _Wait a minute..._

"Hey, where the hell is your Alpha?" The Sheriff asked.

Boyd gestures toward the factory door. Derek is just crossing the yard and bursting through it, all wolfed out.

"You have _got _ to be kidding me, is he always like this!?"

The teenagers all shrug.

"How is he still alive!?"

"Stiles." Scott answered with sympathy in his tone.

The Sheriff sighs in frustation. _Of course._

"Okay, listen up. Scott, Lahey, you take right wing. Boyd, Reyes, you take left. You knock out every threat, but do not kill anyone, you hear me? You maybe werewolves but I still want your humanity in tact if I can help it. And this one is important, If one of you get hurt, the other one should immediately evacuate the other, got it?"

The teenagers answer together, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

The Sheriff smiles. "You all are good kids. Okay, let's go, and please be careful."

The Sheriff watches as the teenage werewolves divided into two groups and go separate ways. He then goes straight to catch up with Derek. Just as he enters the factory, chaotic noises are heard from the production floor. Derek had already made his present noticed by then.

The Sheriff chooses to go to the supervisor room upstairs to oversee the battle field. He hides under the window pane, his M16 peeking through the open window.

From there, he sees Derek fighting with hunters who hold big knives in their hands. Then he notices other hunters lurking in with guns. The Sheriff aims them and shoots. One down. Two down. Three down. The hunters are in chaos and starts looking around where the shot came from. When they notice a gun peeking through the supervisor room's window, gun-firing battle is on.

Meanwhile, Derek is still hitting and clawing his opponents, now it's four on one. The Sheriff can see Derek is in rage, he fights to kill.

"Derek! I know you can hear me. Listen, I need you to find Stiles! You can find him faster than me, with your senses. Leave the hunters on me."

Derek roars, he heard then. "Gerard!" His growl trembles throughout the room.

"Leave him on me! Derek, please, find my son. He needs us to find him. He needs **you** to find him." The Sheriff said.

The Sheriff's words seem to work through the Alpha's mind. Derek starts to claw out his way through the hunters and leave the battle field. The Sheriff makes sure no one follows Derek.

He focuses back on his battle, taking down as many hunters as he can. Now that Derek is gone, all the hunters focus on him. Arrows and bullets keep coming, while some hunters lurking closer and closer to the supervisor room. He's obviously outnumbered.

But then, helps come as he hears growls come into the battle field. The Betas come and attack the hunters. Scott spots the Sheriff at the supervisor room and goes to him, knocking out three hunters on his way.

"Scott! How's everybody?"

"We're good, the outter ring is clean. We tied the hunters with the ropes we found on the tools' rack."

"Well done, Boy!"

Scott blushes and grins with proud on his face.

"Ah shit, my ammo's out." The Sheriff exclaimed. "Come on." He gestures Scott to follow him. And then there, he spots Gerard coming in, and he is aiming his gun to Isaac.

"**LAHEY, WATCH OUT!**" The Sheriff shouted.

Isaac ducks out of the way when he hears the warning shout, but he's not fast enough. The wolfsbane bullet digs into his arm.

"**Argh!**" Isaac growled.

"Isaac!" Erica shouts as she runs his way to protect him. Boyd and Scott attack the remaining hunters, though there's not many anymore. The Sheriff focuses his gaze on Gerard.

"You sick bastard! Attacking kids!?"

Gerard just laughs. "They're not kids, they're monsters. One of their kind killed my daughter and my daughter-in-law. You should have sided with me, Sheriff, you're an officer of the law, aren't you?"

"You think I don't know that your daughter burned the Hale house with people in it, including children, and humans. If she was alive, she would be sentenced to death by the court, don't you know that?"

"Why would the court do that? My daughter was a hero, she was my jewel I was so proud of.."

The Sheriff just shakes his head in disgust. They circle around each other, preparing for one on one battle.

"And Scott told me your daughter-in-law tried to kill him and Derek attacked her in self defense, but he did not kill her. She could have lived but chose to kill herself instead. You couldn't blame him for that."

"Yeah about that, if she didn't kill herself, I would though. I don't want monsters in my family."

The Sheriff gapes in disbelief. But Gerard keeps talking, "anyway, your son was quite a fighter last night, you must be proud.. You raised him well." Gerard laughs in satisfaction.

_God_, the Sheriff has never this angry in his whole life. "**I'll kill you.** I'll kill you with my own hands for hurting my boy."

Gerard gestures mockingly for him to come and get him. The Sheriff steps in and attacks the veteran hunter. They fight barehanded and no one is interfering.

* * *

Derek focuses on the scent. The scent that he knows so well that he can smell it clearly in the air and where it heads. He attacks everyone who blocks his way, not caring if he kills them or not.

He will get Stiles back, and if _anyone_ holds him back from the teenager, God help him, he will tear the person apart. Derek can't exactly explain how things go in his own head. He hates when his pack member gets hurt, but Stiles? Nobody harms Stiles on his watch. _Nobody._

He notices he enters the freezer section as the scent of sardines lurks into his nose. Revelation hits him hard and he runs faster than he already has, heart pacing up in fear. He stops in front of one of the freezer's door and hits it with all the power he has, creating big dents on the locked steel door.

"**STILES—!**"

He hits the door over and over again, until finally it bursts open. He goes straight inside and the view in front of him makes his chest feels so tight, like there's a truck running over it.

Stiles is laying unconscious on his side, only wearing his jeans and white t-shirt that's tethered. And no, the t-shirt is not completely white, but stained with blood and dirt. Stiles' skin is too pale, ice frosted all over his body. Derek looks at the beautiful face that's now bruised and bleeding, the beautiful lips that Derek secretly ogled time after time are tinged blue.

"Stiles!" Derek rushes his way to him, taking the fragile body in his arms. He cradles Stiles' head and cups Stiles' cheek. "No. No. Stiles, open your eyes. I'm here.."

He checks all over Stiles' body with his hands. Stiles is so cold, then Derek notices that Stiles' ribs are broken, his right leg was shot, and when he lifts Stiles t-shirt, there are bruises all over his torso. Derek wants to cry to see Stiles like this.

"Stiles, please, wake up.. _Please._" His voice breaks. _Dammit._

He supports Stiles weight on his chest and he takes off his leather jacket. He then covers Stiles' torso with it and hugs the boy close. He can hear Stiles' weak heartbeat.

"Stiles, I think Scott is thinking about to join the marines because of your father. You need to wake up and stop him." Derek laughs softly to himself but then he buries his face to Stiles' neck, inhaling the scent that grows on him day by day, begging for the boy to open his eyes.

"S-Scott won't m-make it even a d-day." Stiles suddenly whispered back, his voice is weak and shaky.

"Stiles?" Derek pulls back and cups Stiles' cold cheek with his warm hand, feeling Stiles leaning to his touch.

"S-Sourwolf, you c-came.." Stiles whispered softly, his eyes are just half open.

"Of course I did, wouldn't miss a chance to save your sorry ass." Derek teased half-heartedly, his thumb unconsciously caressing Stiles' bruised cheek.

Stiles laughs softly just to wince in pain.

"Hey, easy there." Derek said with worry in his tone.

"C-Cold.." Stiles whined, his body is shivering. Derek pulls the boy closer right away as gentle as he can, trying not to cause him pain where his ribs are broken. Stiles hides his face into Derek's neck on impulse, searching for warmth.

"Let's get you out of here." Derek swoops Stiles gently in his arms and carries him out of the freezer.

Derek walks slowly, being careful not to move the injured boy in his arms so much. Stiles grips the front of Derek's grey henley like a lifeline.

"Derek.." Stiles suddenly whispered softly.

"Hey, you're okay?"

"Thank you.."

Derek is taken back. "For what?"

"Come 'n to get me.."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is.. You're always there f'r me.."

"So are you. For me."

"I try to.."

"You shouldn't."

"Why..?"

"You got hurt everytime."

"'S w'rth it.." Stiles' whispers get softer and softer, and the grip on Derek's henley is getting weaker.

"Yeah well maybe I hate when you got hurt." Derek exclaimed.

Stiles can barely opens his eyes. His hand finally loses all the energy and falls limply from Derek's henley to his stomach. But Stiles is smiling as he says, "oh d'n be such'a s'rwolf.."

Stiles exhales a long breath, and then, he stops.

"Stiles..?"

Derek stops walking abruptly, noticing the boy in his arms is not breathing anymore.

"Stiles!" He puts Stiles down on the ground and taps Stiles' cheek gently.

"Hey, come on, this isn't funny. Breath, Stiles, dammit!"

Stiles is not waking up. Derek doesn't know what to do. It all feels like it's the night his family burned alive all over again. The pain, the fear, the loss. No. Stiles should be okay, Derek won't have it any other way.

"No! You promised me, Stiles! You promised me you will be okay!" He buries the boy in his embrace, cradling him, begging him to wake up.

"**Derek! Stiles!** Oh my God, Stiles!" The Sheriff appeared, running right to them.

Derek turns to the Sheriff. "Stiles stopped breathing!"

The soldier in the Sheriff kicks in. "Lay him flat on the ground."

Derek does what the Sheriff said, but he keeps his hand on Stiles'. He needs the contact, go ahead and call him selfish.

"Is his heart still beating, Hale!?"

"Yes, it does but gets slower as we speak."

"Shit."

The Sheriff gives Stiles CPR over and over again but Stiles' chest is still not moving.

"Come on, Son, **come on!**"

Derek focuses on Stiles' heartbeat, now it's faint and very slow. And Derek can't take it, he don't know why but the thought of losing Stiles is too much. Suddenly the collar of his henley is being tugged forward harshly.

"**Bite him, Hale.**" The Sheriff ordered him.

"What?" Derek is stunned by the offer.

"He's not responding, his body is too weak from the severe damage. If we leave him this way any longer, he'll die!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"You want me to turn your son..?" Derek is taken back by how the wolf in him howls in excitement by the idea.

"I prefer having a werewolf as a son than no son at all. Dammit, just do it, Hale!"

"If I bite him, he's pack, he's mine." He growled, his eyes flashing blood-red, desire burning in his chest. He can feel his fangs and claws growing out.

"Yes, I understand the consequences! For God's sake, Hale! Give him the bite before we lose him!"

Derek nods and wolfs out. First, he nudges Stiles' jaw and cheek tenderly and leans down to Stiles' hips. But then all his senses turn their attention to Stiles' wrist. His instinct screams for him to bite the boy there. Derek is curious why, but giving in to his instinct anyway. He takes the fragile hand and licks the pulse point on the wrist. And then, he opens his mouth and bites the tender flesh. After a couple of second, he pulls back and licks the wound until it's closed. Derek purrs, kissing and sniffing the spot where he bit one last time before laying the hand back down gently.

Derek shifts back and looks at the Sheriff only to see the man looking back at him suspiciously.

"What?"

The Sheriff points his finger at him. "Just so you know, if I didn't know you're saving his life, I would already punch you in the face for all of that."

"What!?"

"Never mind. Is it working!?" The Sheriff brushes his son's buzz cut.

"Yes, his body will start the change in couple of hours."

"Are you sure?" Sheriff asked, worry in his tone.

Yes, Derek is sure, because his instinct is screaming right now. Different from the Whittemore kid, this time the wolf knows it did something right. It screams for Derek to take the boy, guide him to shift, and ask him to run together in the woods. But of course the Sheriff doesn't need to know those details.

"Yes." Derek only said.

The Sheriff breathes in relief. "Okay. I need you to take him home, Hale, can you do that for me? I'm going to clean this mess."

"I will." Derek lifts Stiles in his arms gently again.

"My Betas?" Derek asks as he stands up.

"They did a wonderful job, but Isaac was shot in the arm. Scott is taking him to the 'vet' right now. I sent the rest home." The Sheriff answered.

Derek huffs a relief breath. "Good. Gerard?"

"I snapped his neck." The Sheriff simply said with a tinge of both hate and satisfaction in his voice.

Derek just nods once. "Okay. I'll take Stiles home."

The Sheriff nods back. "I'll make some calls to some old friends to clean this up, I'll be right back after it's all sorted out."

Derek is turning to leave, but the Sheriff calls after him again.

"And, Hale?"

Derek looks over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." The Sheriff smiles genuinely at the werewolf.

Derek just nods once and turns to leave, pulling the teenager in his arms closer to his chest protectively.

* * *

Stiles wakes up feeling like he's set on fire. He opens his eyes to notice he's in his room alone. The sunlight shines through his windows. He is too hot and sweating like a river. He kicks the blanket and takes off his damp t-shirt. He looks at his torso and sees nothing. No bruise, no cuts, not even a scratch. And he feels...fine.

_Oh my God. OH MY GOD._

Stiles knows the only explanation of this and he's freaking out because of it. The tension drives him to shift, he watches as his claws grow out. Stiles breaks down in his panic attack, he can feel his breathing gets rough and heavy. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Derek appears. He rushes to him and takes him in his arms.

"Ssshh, calm down. You're okay."

"Derek, am I—"

"You are. And I know you didn't want it, but we had no choice."

"Were you the one—"

"I was. And I promise I'll guide you. I'll help you through it all, okay?"

Stiles nods and finds himself calming down. He can't help but bury himself deeper in his new Alpha's embrace and sniffs his scent. And Holy Mother of Werewolf he shouldn't have done that because Derek smells so good. Like, _so fucking good_.

Derek's scent reminds him of the smell of his favorite blanket when he was five. And his mother's best pie fresh from the oven. And his mother's garden when it rained. Stiles wants to gather Derek's scent and put it in a perfume bottle, so he can spray it to his pillow before he sleeps.

_Creepy, Stiles, creepy. Note to self, don't tell Derek._

But, it makes him wonder...

"Derek, how do I smell to you?" Stiles asked.

Derek is silent for a while before pulling back and looking at Stiles' eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Like the smell of the woods in the morning. Like the puppy pile I used to have with my cousins when I was a kid. Like home..." Derek answered as he stares at Stiles, eyes flashing blood-red.

Stiles looks deeply into those blood-red eyes that look back at him as deeply, and it feels like he's being sucked into Derek's soul. He feels Derek's anger, worry, fear, desire, _everything_. Suddenly, Stiles only sees Derek in his vision, he can't look away. And the skin where they touch now feels so hot. Stiles can't exlain what is happening to him.

But then Derek leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. And Stiles' body explodes in this unexplainable relief, like he's being freed after a hundred years locked in a tight space. He's electrocuted by the most overwhelming sensation he has ever felt.

In that moment, Stiles finally understands. He understands why all this time, the world seems to arrange both of them to cross path again and again. And when Derek deepens the kiss hungrily and shamelessly explores Stiles' naked torso with his hands, Stiles knows that Derek finally understands too. That he feels it too.

"**HALE!**"

Stiles feels Derek abruptly breaks the kiss to turn at the doorway. Stiles turns his gaze too to see his dad standing at the doorway, hands crossed over his chest, eyes glaring murderously at Derek.

"Oh hi, Dad."

"Hey, Son, how are you feeling?"

"I'm awesome." Stiles said while nuzzling and sniffing into Derek's neck.

"Good. Get some rest. Hale, downstairs."

"Sir, I can explain—"

"**Downstairs.** Ten seconds." The Sheriff glares at Derek one last time before turning to leave.

Derek sighs and turns to Stiles who's still exploring his neck. "You're not helping."

Stiles laughs and kisses Derek's stubbly jaw. The man plays calm on the outside but Stiles can feel his panic.

"Good luck explaining to my dad that we're mates." Stiles laughs to Derek's neck.

Derek scowls, "Ramona will shoot me in the ass."

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Request Box is always open, Love.  
My Tumblr : frownypup  
My Beta's : lilwolfiestiles

Thank you for reading. :) Comments are loved. xo


End file.
